Uglies and Animorphs, Redemption
by Lord of The Ancients
Summary: Please read and post constructive criticism. Alternate ending to the Animorphs series, David is turned good and has several new powers. Read, it is really good (I hope). Rated T for violence and Death.


Deep within a cave in what was once called the Sierra-Nevada mountains, there lies a creature beyond human sight, all who knew of him are long gone and long dead, and that is just the way he likes it. He was born after an apocalyptic war that his creators called, the Great Burning. An intergalactic war bertween two extraterrestrial factions, the powerful Andalites, and a horde of parasitic slave-masters, the Yeerks. Eventually the war reached the planet Earth. A small group of humans were warned and given powers to stop the yeerks, it was their actions that ended the Yeerks reign of terror. They were the ultimate heroes, who paid the ultimate price, for all life on Earth was destroyed during the Great Burning. And the survivors of their order created a being charged with the restoration and protection of earth while the human's and Animorph's descendants built new lives in the stars. For 100 years, he resurrected one species after another. Thwarted efforts for aliens to take this world, and annihilated all who tried to plunder her ruins and destroy any hopes for humanity to reclaim the devastated planet.

* * *

**Human date: 2112**

But as the Lord of the Ancients (as he prefered to call himself) was considering which animal to resurect next, unbeknowest to him, a lithe humanoid form slinked by into his cave, planted a charge in a strategic place, and repeated trhe process for several other locations. She approached the Lord, then said in an almost razor edged voice. "Hello" The Lord of the Ancients then whirled around and said in a voice so cracked with age that he sounded inhuman. "Who are you? What are you?" The Lord had seen Animorphs and knows their lifesigns, had human biosignatures remotely imprinted on him, he had even known of the Chee. But this black eyed, woman with clawed fingernails possesed _none_ of those bio-signatures. He knew she was a _forevermore_, which is what the Animorphs refered to members of their race who stayed beyond the 2 hour time limit. But he knew this Animorph was a deliberate forevermore becuase his senses are saying that she was bred for battle.

"Maybe I will tell you, you ugly thing, if you give me what I want."

"And that is?"

"Oh, an ample amount of human DNA, enough to resurrect a large number the species. Our interests are, at the base level, the same." The humanlike creature said.

"Yes, at the base level, but I do not know what you would do with these humans afterwards." The Lord said. He knew she was evil, but before killing her, he wants to know the full extent of her plan, and if whether or not there were more like her, or if she is a lone outlaw. But a lone outlaw could still be very dangerous.

"Oh, it's nothing important."

"Tell me."

"Give me the DNA I want or I will kill you!" She said in a razor edged voice. The Lord of the Ancients may be old, but he is not weak. He lashed out at her with a tentacle but she dodged it and ran as fast as she could along it, then jumped and pulled a knife out and placed it on his throat. Ready to slit it at a moments notice

He said. "I will never serve one as evil as you."

"Oh, you won't" She smiled wickedly. "As for what I am? Well, I am a Special. As for who? I am Doctor Cable. Now prepare to die!"

The Lord of the Ancients was calm as he said. "But such an action would trigger a chain reaction that would comepletly halt the regenises of Earth!"

"That's fine by me, becuase I get what I want in the end." Glancing to the lab behind him. Then Dr. Cable proceeded to stab him to death. After she was sure he was dead, she put her knife back in her sheath. Then went to work collecting the DNA. The mad doctor was also going to plant memories in order to mold the world in her image.

After Cable left, she made sure to detonate the charges, collapsing the cave. And the Lord of the Ancients, was no more.

Or so she thought.

**Human date: 2311**

**Actual Date: 2411**

The Lord of the Ancients woke up. "This is absolutely unnaceptable, I must stop her before she causes further damage." He then went to a trapdoor and opened it. He looked inside the lab that he owned. And inside of it he walked over to the pod, and opened it. The teenage boy inside unfroze then fell out, and the Lord said. "Arise, son of Earth."

The boy looked up and said. "You, who are you? And why am I not a rat anymore?" The boy had blond hair and brown eyes, was a little shorter than 6 feet, and had seriously pale skin.

"I am the Lord of the Ancients, and I have changed you, David, for a purpose."

"If you think I am going to betray the Animorphs again, then you can't be more mistaken." David said with clear defiance.

"Good" the Lord said. "I take it then that hostilities between the Animorphs and yourself have ended?"

"No," David said. "You miss my point, it is futile to try defeating Jake. He's the better man and leader, and he is an Animorph, I, am nothing"

"Jake is dead."

"Then why have you restored me? Have the Yeerks taken Earth?"

"Earth has been taken, but not by the yeerks. A mad woman by the name of Dr. Cable, has restored humanity, but bent society to her own twisted will, find her, kill her."

"Why should I?" David asked. "What's in it for _me_?"

* * *

**Okay, I will not give up this story, how much you say to me _really _will matter, I care about your opinion, especially constructive criticism, I want to know what is wrong with my stories and how I can fix it. So please don't be more silent than a mute man. Seriously, comment if you can.**


End file.
